


Thunder and Lightning

by DeansMyApplePie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lightning - Freeform, Rain, Slight Physical Hurt, Thunder - Freeform, late night drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMyApplePie/pseuds/DeansMyApplePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader asks to stop and feel the rain in the middle of a thunder storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

Thunder crackled from above as the tires roamed over the wet pavement. I looked out the window longingly as lightning struck in the distance. I always loved the sound and feel of rain. Before I knew what I was doing, I turned to Dean.

“Hey, Dean?” He turned down the music so he could hear me. He raised his eyebrows, looking at me questioningly. I began to blush, realizing how stupid my request would sound to him. “Never mind,” I said hastily. “It’s dumb.” He smirked, holding back a chuckle.

“Try me.”

“Can we pull over?” Dean turned down the music all the way and looked at me worriedly.

“Why, what’s wrong? You okay?” I looked out the windshield, embarrassed.

“Yeah, I just wanted to feel the rain...” I mumbled. 

“You what?”

“I wanted to feel the rain.” I said louder, blushing again. He snorted.

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?” 

“I told you it was stupid. Never mind, just forget I said anything.” I replied quickly, feeling more embarrassed than before. Dean pulled over to the side of the road and looked at me expectantly.

“Well, are you gonna feel the rain or not?” I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

“You’re not coming with me?”

“No way.” Dean shook his head. “The last thing we need is two wet asses in my baby.” I nodded, slightly amused. Opening the door, I stepped out into the rain, giddy. I smiled happily at Dean, who rolled his eyes playfully. I walked around to the front of the car and spun in front of the headlights, looking up. I looked back in through the windshield, but got dizzy and fell, twisting my ankle. I sat up, completely soaked from falling into a puddle. I hadn’t realized Dean got out of the car until he was crouching next to me hand on my shoulder.

“You okay?” He demanded, voice thick with concern. I scowled at myself, irritated.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” I muttered. I used his shoulder to steady myself as I stood up but immediately winced as I put weight on my ankle. Dean noticed and swept me up in his arms with ease. I squealed, playfully smacking his chest.

“Dean, put me down!”

“And let you break your damn neck? No way.” He helped me into the car and crouched down in front of me, examining my ankle. His face was adorable when he was concerned. He had a frown line between his eyebrows and his gorgeous green eyes crinkled up with worry. His lips pursed and his shoulders always hunched over. He looked up at me and my heart almost stopped. Had he noticed me staring at him?

“Does that hurt?” he asked, holding my ankle.

“Oh, no.” I said awkwardly, snapped out of my reverie.

“It’s probably just sprained.” He looked at me, a deafening pause filling the air. “Why do you do that?” He finally asked.

“Do what?” I tried to keep composed.

“You always stare at me. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” My stomach dropped. He’s always known. My heart thumped rapidly.

“Sorry.” I said quietly, filled with dread. Before I could think, his hands gently cupped my face and chapped lips met mine. They were incredibly soft and the kiss felt like a fairytale. Everything in that moment felt right. When he finally pulled back, he smiled cheekily at me.

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Should’ve done it sooner.” I replied, grinning. He climbed into the driver’s side and shut the door.

“Let’s get you home and ice that ankle.” I nodded, joy filling my heart. As we drove away, the thunder still cracked and rain still poured down from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my work, my darlings! If you liked it, be sure to hit that <3 down below!
> 
> You can also follow me on Tumblr @kellythephotographer


End file.
